


oxygen

by angxxl



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ricky - Freeform, Shoujo, bang minsoo - Freeform, cap - Freeform, capricky, soft, yoo changhyun - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxxl/pseuds/angxxl
Summary: MinSoo era apaixonado por Ricky, seu pulmão sabia que ele era o seu oxigênio. Sua vida dependia do rapaz de face bonita e olhos brilhantes que o rapaz tinha.soft
Relationships: Bang Minsoo | C.A.P/Yoo Changhyun | Ricky





	oxygen

As mãos entrelaçadas sob o edredom fofo eram acariciadas de forma suave, o dedão fazia um carinho em Ricky enquanto os lábios de MinSoo deixavam diversos beijos nas bochechas macias do mais novo. 

Sabia que era por ele que estava ali, era por causa de Changhyun que seu coração batia desenfreado e seus lábios soltavam frases clichês. 

Sabia que era por causa de Changhyun que seu pulmão respirava calmo, ele era o seu oxigênio. Que era por conta dele que seu coração batia forte a cada beijo, cada toque e a cada dizer. 

_Era por ele e só por ele._


End file.
